


Hummingyay

by elfiepike



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Aiba and Ohno are fumbly drunken almost-newlyweds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hummingyay

**Author's Note:**

> for my [rainbowfilling](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com) prompt, "boys over flowers." thanks to phrenk for chatting with me about it, and to kino for beta-reading. inspired in part by the plot summary of _futari ecchi_ , though i haven't read it.

In Masaki's imagination, their first time in their new home together would go something like this: he would carry Ohno over the threshold and into their bedroom, where their bed (their magnificent bed, practically a whole continent devoted to bed, so huge that nothing else really fit in the bedroom, so right now all their clothes were kept in boxes in the living room) would be strewn with hundreds of rose petals, all a lush dark red, soft and fresh and hand-plucked by Masaki himself. In his imagination, he would lay Ohno out on top of the rose petals and _feast_ on him, coaxing every possible pleasure out of Ohno's body.

"Maa-kun," Ohno would say, "yes, there, right there," and then he'd moan and -

Well. Masaki had some ideas but he didn't have much practical experience, and in either case here he was with Ohno, right outside of the door of their new home together, and he was _definitely_ too drunk to be doing anything as complicated as carrying Ohno across the threshold.

It wouldn't be right, anyway, since they were getting married _tomorrow_.

"Maa-chan's so smart," Ohno grinned at him, eyes only barely open as he giggled. He leaned heavily on Masaki, tucked under one arm. His teeth gleamed in the flickering light of the hallway, and Masaki wanted to lick them, to taste everything Ohno had to offer and then some. He leaned down and kisses Ohno's cheek, and then the corner of his mouth, and then his mouth, and Ohno kissed back, slow and soft, smiling along the seam of Masaki's mouth. Masaki didn't even care that his neck hurts a little from the angle or that they're in the hallway and any of their new neighbors ( _their new neighbors!_ ) could just walk out and see them. _Everyone_ should see them, he thinks, and be inspired to be so happy, yes, that's what should happen.

Why were they doing this in the hallway, though, seriously - "Oh! The door!" Masaki breaks off and remembers his keys, still in his hand. He laughs, "Oh-chan, I had them right here!" Ohno laughs too, his shoulders shaking as he tucks his face further into Masaki's body.

 

They hadn't even meant to get together tonight, thinking that they would spend their last nights as bachelors separate, and then perhaps videochat a bit before the wedding (that wasn't cheating, was it? Neither of them was wearing white so maybe it didn't matter). That plan, as well-intentioned as it was, was thrown out when their separate bachelor parties had arrived at the same bar. Masaki had seen Ohno's face from across the room and smiled so wide that all his friends had burst out laughing. Their friends seemed to spend the rest of the night laughing at them as two parties became one, sprawling all over the bar and drinking far too much.

"Can't you wait just one more day?" Sho said, cheeks shiny and red even though he was supposedly holding back.

"Yeah, you guys are getting married-- _tomorrow_ ," Nino added, possibly the only person drunker than they were, and held up only by virtue of Jun's arm around his shoulder.

"No," Masaki said, emphatic in the way that only the stupendously drunk and happy can be, " _no_ , we have to be... alone. C'mon, guys! Can someone get us a taxi, please? And... what is our address. It's new. The new address!"

Ohno had been no help, grinning muzzily when anyone talked to him but answering only with a thumbs up if at all. Masaki loved him _so much_.

 

When the door finally swung open, Masaki made a grand gesture and accidentally hit Ohno across the face. Whoops. He apologized and fussed for a minute, petting at Ohno's soft cheeks and the tickling spikes of his hair, but Ohno just looked up at him, eyes half-lidded and glittering, and said, "It's fine."

Masaki could only swallow, overwhelmed; he slid his hand down Ohno's arm until he clasped Ohno's fingers and Ohno was clasping his in return, and together they stepped inside.

Inside, they stumbled around in the dark and walked into several boxes, unable to remember where the light switch was. Luckily their new apartment was tiny so there wasn't much room to get lost in; eventually, they found a switch and also the bathroom. Masaki grinned at Ohno. "Let's sleep here tonight, Oh-chan. Save the bed for tomorrow night."

Ohno didn't say anything at all, just leaned up to kiss Masaki, his mouth still flavored with tequila and his movements clumsy but nonetheless sending a signal straight to Masaki's dick. Masaki moaned, and then bit Ohno's lower lip--by mistake, but the surprised inhale Ohno made in response was not at all displeased. "Ah, Oh-chan, is that what you like?" Masaki asked, then let his teeth tug on Ohno's lip again.

"Maa-kun," Ohno said, exhaling in audible, sharp bursts. The way he said Masaki's name made something in Masaki's chest clench up, and his dick harder than ever.

They were both breathing so heavily, like they'd run a mile or something. "Let's take a bath, Oh-chan," Masaki said, ignorant of what he could do in the bath but excited about all the possibilities of Ohno's bare skin. Sure he'd seen it before, but that wasn't in their own home, in their own bathtub.

 

They ended up on the floor, making out and jerking each other off while the bathtub filled up. Ohno's shirt was still caught up around his armpits and Masaki forgot to take off his socks and watch, and afterward they almost forgot to actually sponge off a little before sliding into the hot water, but Masaki will always remember it as their first real night together, and a good sign of things to come.


End file.
